The Case of the Odd Child
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: When Kagome's older brother is killed three years after her parents Detective Lestrade thinks it's a good idea to put her into protective custody with Sherlock. What happens when Kagome is a just as smart as Sherlock is?


A newly turned ten-year-old Kagome Taisho was having a great morning. The night before she decided on a last-minute sleepover with one of her best friends, Sango. The main reason was she didn't want to spend the whole night alone with Inuyasha. He always had the volume on his gaming system way too loud when Sesshomaru was gone. Big brother Sesshomaru had left earlier the day before for a business trip to America. He had to leave a lot now since he had to take over their family business.

Since the sleepover had been so last minute she was wearing some of Sango's clothes. She really didn't mind; these types of clothes were so much more comfortable than the high designer labels Sesshomaru insist she usually wears. Really just because their family was high society doesn't mean she should have to wear certain clothes. The last thing that had been publicly posted about her was about her winning at a science fair when she was six. That had been four years ago. So why should she have to dress to impress people she never sees? She had really stopped trying after her parents were murdered. She figured after that, being more like (what Sesshomaru would call them) a commoner would be safer. After the murders, she demanded Sesshomaru transfer her to a normal public school. After months of her bugging him he finally gave in, with the condition she keep up in his expectation of studies in her own time. She had agreed readily and in return he enrolled her into the highest ranking public school in London. While there she met a bunch of friends. She does have more friends outside of school, but Sesshomaru doesn't approve of them.

"Kagome, hey Kagome!" Sango got her attention, giving her a look.

Kagome blinked quickly and looked at her friend "Sorry, what?"

Sango gave her a smug look "You were checked out again, you space cadet." Sango rolled her eyes "I was saying you should get going. It's almost one. I'm surprised one of your brothers haven't called yet.

Kagome looked up at the clock in surprise, she hadn't realized how much time had passed. Sango was right, Inuyasha should have called her by now. Her brothers may not always act like it, but they were extremely overprotective. Maybe Yasha stayed up way too late last night and was still sleeping? When someone isn't around to stop Yasha he does get carried away with his video games.

"You're right, I should get going. Hey I'll let you keep my clothes again if I get to keep yours again?" Kagome offered.

Sango's eyes went wide "Really? Are you sure? This would be like the seventh designer outfit you've given to me. Doesn't your brother get mad?"

"Naw, he doesn't even notice. I get so many new clothes each month that the ones I give you and my other friends don't even make a dent. In fact, every few months I take the oldest clothes in my closet and donate them to random clothes drives."

"You're the one who does that? My mom told me about an article in the paper about you. They called you a hidden angel."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and smirked "Me, an angel?" she asked skeptically.

Sango nodded her head sagely "Yeah, doesn't make much sense to me either. Sometimes you're more trouble than you are worth."

Kagome grinned "But you have to love me anyway."

Her friend smiled back "Oh you know I do. I wouldn't want you any other way."

Kagome gave her friend a hug "Okay see ya at school on Monday. I'll text you later."

"Bye Kagome!"

Kagome left the house, waving goodbye to her friend's parents. Once she was a block away she hailed a cab. Her house was way too far away to walk.

A cab pulled up next to her and rolled down the window "You gunna be able to pay kid?

Kagome rolled her eyes "Of course or I wouldn't have called a cab over."

The cabbie nodded "Alright then kid, hop in."

Kagome did just that and rattled off her address. A normal twenty-minute drive turned into an almost thirty minute one thanks to traffic. Once the cabbie saw her house his jaw dropped. Well she said house, but it is more like a mansion. It was one of the oldest in London. She gave the cabbie her private debit card. Sesshomaru had given it to her as he knew she wouldn't abuse the responsibility. Sesshomaru himself was the only one who knew about the account, not even any of the hired help or Yasha knew about it. She left the cabbie a very decent tip. She made her way up to the house and unlocked the door, letting herself in. The house was extremely quiet, which was not right. When Yasha was in the house it was never quiet. Maybe he was still sleeping?

"Yasha I'm home!" she yelled out. Her voice echoed through the house. She got no response. Kagome frowned, something was wrong. She got home late, Yasha should be chewing her out. "Yasha?" she called out as she started making her way to his bedroom. She made her way up the stairs and took the hallway that would lead to her half-brother's room. As she got closer the unnerving silence slowing got replaced with the sound of the static from a television.

"Ya-Yasha? This isn't funny. Answer me!" she stuttered out. An eerie light shown through his cracked open door, the static from the TV was even louder. She slowly pushed the door open "Yasha?" she asked slowly.

Kagome's eyes widened in absolute horror at what she found. Blood covered everything, the room had been painted red. Lying dead in the middle of the room was her older brother Inuyasha. She couldn't count the number of stab wounds in his body. She let out a blood curling scream and fought against her instincts to run into the room. She knew that if she went into the room. She knew that if she went into the room she could tamper with any evidence that was in there. She forced herself to take a couple of staggering steps backwards before collapsing against the wall.

Her eyes stayed wide as she started at Yasha's body. His own eyes were still opened, marking the pain of his death. Kagome's breath started coming faster and faster until she realized she was hyperventilating. She made herself close her eyes and she focused on her breathing. Even with her eyes still closed she could still see Inuyasha and his dead stare, she could see every tiny little detail. Kagome maneuvered herself onto her hands and knees and crawled some way down the hallway, eyes still closed. She settled herself back down on the ground, she was far enough away now that if she opened her eyes she wouldn't see any of Yasha's room. Ten minutes later she finally got her breathing back to a safe speed she finally opened her eyes.

She had to do something. Sitting here and doing nothing would help nobody. She had to call the cops and tell them about the murder. Her parent's murder came back to her. A couple of men on the force had been in on their murder. They hadn't caught the main people behind her parents' murder, but those cops had been involved none the less. No, she couldn't trust the police, at least not as a whole. There was one cop she trusted, even if he wasn't the smartest guy out there. He led up the investigation on her parent's murders. While he might have not have found the masterminds of the murders, he went out of his way to make sure she felt safe. At the end of the investigation he had given her his cell number, telling her to call if something ever happened. That had been three years ago, would he still have the same number?

She shakily got to her feet and made her way to her room. The moment she opened her door she took in a shaky breath and had to force herself not to hyperventilate again. Carved into her wall opposite the door were large words 'YOUR NEXT!'

She looked toward the ground, making herself not look at the letters on her wall. She made her way to her jewelry box where she had safely kept the man's number. When she found it she read the name on the card. Detective Lestrade. She pulled out her cell and quickly dialed the number.

After a few rings the man finally picked up "This is Detective Lestrade, who is this?"

"H-hello Mr. Lestrade. This is Kagome Taisho, I'm not sure if you remember me…" she trailed off.

Lestrade filled the silence "Oh, of course. Kagome it's been a while, sorry for being rude. I wasn't sure who was calling, it was an unidentified number on my cell. What's wrong Kagome?"

Yasha's room flashed into her mind and she quickly shook her head "Something really bad happened. Can you come to the house, please? Just you, I-I don't trust the police."

"What happened Kagome?" He asked quickly, a more serious tone in his voice. She could hear him putting his coat on.

"Yasha's dead." She whispered. Her voice caught in her throat. Yasha was dead. She had finally voiced it, there was no going back. Just like that another person who was very dear to her had been forcefully taken away from her. All she had was Sesshomaru now.

"Oh, god Kagome, are you alright?" he shouted out.

"I'm fine. I wasn't home last night, I stayed at a friend's house. Last minute change of plans. I, oh god, I should have been here last night. Mr. Lestrade they wrote on my wall that I'm next."

"Alright Kagome, I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten minutes. Where is Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"He went on a business trip to America yesterday…" Kagome's eyes widened in realization "Mr. Lestrade somebody on the staff had to be in on it. Sesshomaru got called over yesterday morning, it was practically a spontaneous thing. Whoever did this knew Sesshomaru would be gone. Oh, god I'm not safe anywhere." She panicked, her emotions getting slightly out of control. She had a hard time controlling them at times, she always hated it when that happened.

Lestrade was quiet for a moment before saying "I want you to pack a bag with anything you will need for a while, no technology though. You need to be put in protective custody, but I know your distrust of the police. Since we can't put you with one of your staff either I'll take you somewhere else. Don't worry he's not directly involved with the police. We only consult with him on occasion. I'll take you there and then on my way back to your house I'll call a team there. I'll be there soon so pack quickly."

Kagome nodded, then realizing he couldn't see her said "Okay." They hung up and Kagome started packing.

She grabbed a suitcase and filled it up with clothes. Most of the clothes she grabbed where the ones she traded from her friends. She did pack a couple of nice dresses, just in case. She packed her I-pod as she would die of boredom without it. All she could do with it was listen to music and play a few games, it wasn't like she could contact anyone with it so Lestrade shouldn't mind. She grabbed a few books to fill the most likely boring hours. With that line of thought she packed a few Sudoku books and crossword books. She also packed a new sketchbook and some coloring materials. She made sure she packed a few months of schooling worksheets made by Sesshomaru, just in case. If she didn't keep up with Sesshomaru's extra schooling her would kill her. The final thing she grabbed was the burner phone that was connected only to Sesshomaru.

She quickly typed up a message 'Yasha's been killed. Stay in America until it's safe. I'm okay, going into hiding. Excuse me from school until further notice. Ditching my normal phone for now, could be hacked. I'll keep you updated. Love you.' She hit send then turned the phone off and hid it in her suitcase along with its charger. She made sure her debit card was tucked safely in her pants pocket. She grabbed her backpack and suitcase and made her way downstairs to wait for Mr. Lestrade.

She wondered idly who this person was like that she was going to be stuck with. Just what would a man be like if the police consulted with him? What did he do exactly? Was he smart or stupid? Well he probably wouldn't be stupid in general if the police went to him for help. To be fair though, most other people were extremely stupid compared to her. She was a genius after all.


End file.
